


Contagious

by swag_canada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, at all, but i guess it's swag?, i dont even take it seriously, i mean its jb so of course it is, seriously dont take this seriously, yes its swaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_canada/pseuds/swag_canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you catch the Bieber Fever, there's no escape. It incurable. It's inescapable. It's contagious. And for Canada and Russia, they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

Russia had a secret, one he would rather die than reveal. It was humiliating, demeaning- something he would never be able to live down. Ivan could already imagine the horror in everyone’s eyes should they find out, and he would do anything to keep them in the dark.

If it were ever revealed, everything, every single shred of fear and respect people had for him, would go down the drain. Ivan was desperate. Because you see, Russia had a secret. He had caught the Bieber fever.

 

^J^ 

 

It all started one day when it was Canada’s turn to host the G8 meeting. He was so excited- maybe since everyone was staying in HIS country, they might remember him! Attention was long overdue, seeing as the only people who noticed him were Prussia, America, and France, with even them only seeing him half the time.

So, quite simply, he would seize the opportunity to point out all the spectacular, memorable places about his country. Like the Canada Olympic Park, the Miette Hot Springs, or, best of all, the International Ice Hockey Federation Museum- proof that he could kick anyone’s ass at the sport!

Still, Matthew could never dare mention his favorite thing from his country. No, he had to keep that one secret. Because honestly, what would everyone think if he suddenly started fanboying about Justin Bieber? He was seriously afraid to find out. So, in the end, Canada used his better judgment and decided to not bring his favorite singer up at the meeting. Or at all, for that matter.

Smiling to himself slightly, Canada slipped into the conference room. He was the first one there, being an hour early because he was so excited. So, he decided to sit down and wait quietly for everyone else’s arrival, looking forward to the chance to speak. And soon enough, the others started filing in.

Japan, the first one, didn’t pay much mind to the meek northerner, taking his own seat without so much as a glance at Canada. England came next, nodding once to Japan while sipping his tea, glancing around the room and still managing to overlook the host nation. Then the two remaining axis came in, Italy cheerfully clinging onto Germany’s arm. They were so engrossed with one another (or in Ludwig’s case, trying to keep the other out of trouble) that they as well didn’t notice the Canadian.

A few minutes passed, and France sauntered in, winking coyly at Canada once before going off to molest England and all but forgetting his ‘son.’ Canada was starting to think that all hopes of getting noticed were lost, when the doors were dramatically burst open. Surely, his twin must see him! America laughed, munching on a burger, when he turned around and his eyes met Canada’s. Smiling widely, he started to dash over to the other nation.

“Hey, Mattie! … Huh? What am I doing?” He suddenly blinked, looking around in confusion. “I could’ve sworn I saw someone…” Glancing over his shoulder at England, America frowned. “Iggy, did you see someone over here? I thought I saw someone, but they’re gone… was it one of your imaginary friends?” Arthur shook his head, and in the background Canada felt his heart drop. “Of course not, you git. There’s no one there,”

But there was.

“Besides, weren’t you saying that one lad’s name… what was it? Ah, yes, Matther, of course. Your twin. He obviously isn’t here yet.” America laughed again, taking his seat as he loudly slurped his soda.

By then, everyone was just waiting for the ‘two’ remaining countries expected at the meeting. Matthew sighed, feeling bittersweet. At least they remembered him, he normally couldn’t even hope for that much.

Finally, after a few minutes of sitting quietly and watching people refraining from speaking, shamelessly flirting, making pasta, and beating each other to a pulp, Russia arrived. Tired and irritated because of the lack of vodka in Canada, Ivan plopped down on the closest open seat he could find.

There seemed to be two, but the other one was clear on the other side of the room. As he leaned back on the unexpectedly comfortable chair, Russia blinked. What’s-his-name’s bear, Kumajirou, was glaring at him with his black, beady eyes. And although it shouldn’t have affected a large, powerful nation such as himself, the glare unnerved him.

“What do you want? I’m in a bad mood, da!” Russia growled exasperatedly at the tiny mammal, not caring if he was getting riled up and talking to a bear. Kumajirou blinked, tilting his head o the side innocently. For some reason, the action pissed Ivan off even more, causing him to glare at the poor animal. The polar bear was unaffected.

“You’re sitting on my master. If he dies, who will feed me?” Scoffing, Russia raised an eyebrow. “Nyet. He is not here yet.” He narrowed his eyes, frowning. Everything was starting to come together now; all that the white puffball said was starting to make sense. It was obvious, how that he thought about it.

That bastard of a polar bear, he… he… HE WANTED TO STAEL HIS COMFY CHAIR!!!

Russia knew for a fact that the chairs in the meeting rooms were supposed to be hard, so his must be special. And Kumajirou wanted to steal it from him! Well, that trick wasn’t going to work on him! Smiling triumphantly, Ivan leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. If the bastard bear wanted his chair, he would have to get it by force.

Kumajirou just frowned, looking worriedly at the Russian. “You’re sitting on my master…” Eyes hardening into a glare, Kuma slowly walked up to the large nation. “Get up. You’re on my master.” Russia giggled. “Nyet~!” The tall man smiled cheerfully, until… “дерьмо! KOLKOLKOL!”

Wiping the blood off his leg that Kumajirou bit, Ivan glowered. The bastard bear bit him. It BIT him! Did he have a death wish or something?! Quickly glancing at the other countries, who were by then staring, Russia stalked out of the room. He decided, then and there- he would get revenge. The bastard would pay. … Now if only he had some vodka.

Canada, meanwhile, sighed in relief. Who knew Russia was so heavy?

^J^

Russia smiled, going through the plan in this head one final time. His idea was simple: Break in, steal the bear, and leave. It was foolproof, and after a week and a half or perfecting it like he did, it very well should be.

It would work, he was confident of that. Something good was going to happen, it was just one of those days.

So as he cautiously snuck up to the side of the house, Ivan let a smile creep up his face. That bear was going to pay for what it did, one way or another. Just as he was about to (quietly) break down the door, a white blur ran out of it in the opposite direction.

It was Kumajirou, but why did it look so… terrified? HE was supposed to be the one to make him cry! So what scared him? And as the bear left, Ivan could’ve sworn he’d heard Kumajirou screaming something along the lines of ‘make it stop, make it stop, I’ll do anything, just make it stop’… make what stop? Did another sadist live there?

_No,_ Russia thought, _if there was, I would know_. So then what was it? Curious, Ivan slowly stepped inside- and then he heard it.

An angel.

Russia shivered, listening to the high, harmonious voice sing the most beautiful melody he’d ever heard. The words were trivial, about a… small child? Ah, yes, a baby. But the voice! Russia was just short of blown away. No, he _was_ blown away.

Why would Kumajirou ever run from such magnificence? ! It was so strange an idea…. suddenly, Ivan realized he wasn’t alone. Because across the room stood a shocked-looking blonde, who uncannily resembled America, staring at him with wide eyes.

In his hand was an iPod, the source of the magical music. Russia smiled. So this almost-Amerika knew who was singing? He’d have to ask who it was, then~.

“What you were just listening to, da…” Ivan’s smile widened, and Canada gulped nervously. “I was wondering if you could tell me who sang it.” Matthew took a cautious step back, blushing. “M-maple… I’m sorry; I’ll turn it off. I know that most people don’t like him, so you don’t need to mock me… please don’t tell anyone about this, please…!”

Canada gulped, taking another step back nervously. Russia, on the other hand, was nothing but confused. Why wouldn’t people like it? It was beautiful! “Nyet, I’m not mocking you~. I just want to know who the beautiful voice belongs to.” Blinking in surprise of the supposedly sudden turn of events, Canada started to smile; maybe, just maybe, Russia was being serious. It would be really nice to have someone to share his obsession with, even if it was Ivan, whom America hated so much.

“Y-you really don’t know? Okay then, it’s… it’s… it’s Justin Bieber.” Matthew tensed and held his breath, waiting to see the taller man’s reaction. “Justin Bieber? But I’ve heard so many bad things about him, da… Ufu, I new Amerika was an idiot with no taste! How such an angelic voice could be mistaken for a dying bird is beyond me. Your brother needs his hearing checked, da~!”

It truly made no sense to the Russian. What was wrong with Amerika? His tastes were really messed up; But then again, everyone already knew that. Canada, on the other hand, was better off. If he liked such music as JB, if what they were just listening to was JB, then the two of them could probably get along fine.

Ivan glanced at the Canadian, smiling. The blond, meanwhile, was in shock. Russia liked it? Really? It was almost too good to be true. “So, um, Russia… you like Justin then, eh? You’re not making for of me like the others?” Said country smiled creepily, an evil glint in his eyes.

Matthew felt his blood freeze. This was just a joke, wasn’t it? He really should stop kidding himself; no one else liked Justin Bieber. Why should he dare hope otherwise? It would obviously end up the same anywa- “KOLKOLKOL. Make fun of you? Why would they blame you for liking good music?”

Wait. What?

“Eh? You really mean it? You like JB?” Canada’s voice shook, disbelief and raw hope flooding his being. “Da, of course.” Matthew grinned. That was just he needed to hear. “Come with me!” Grabbing the bemused Russian’s hand, Canada lead Ivan to his… (wait for it)… bedroom.

Russia blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. An excited Canada, leading him towards his room, it could only mean… Ivan’s eyes widened as he opened the door. “Justin Bieber~!” Russia gasped. Sadly, it wasn’t the real thing- but a life-sized cardboard cutout isn’t too shabby either. With an expression of pure awe, Russia scanned the room. It was filled to the brim with JB memorabilia.

Posters hung on the walls, pictures lie around the room, even the bed sheets had an image of Justin’s smiling face. And this was the first time Russia had ever seen him. Walking up to the cutout, Ivan smiled dazedly. “Wow…” Canada grinned excitedly, practically glowing. “Amazing, eh?”

Russia nodded, turning full circle to drink in the sight before him. “Da…” So this was the infamous Justin Bieber. He’d never made it big in Russia, so Ivan knew next to nothing about him; but there was no doubt he had a beautiful voice. And now, apparently he had the boyish good looks to go with it. Dazzling white smile, flippable brown hair: he was perfect.

Canada smiled, happiness bubbling up in his chest as he watched Russia. Finally, someone he could talk to! All of the times he’d been bullied, all of the times he’d been sat on; he would happily go through that and more if it meant he could share his love of Justin and his music.

Because seriously, hard-core Bieber fans are rare. This opportunity to cultivate one was too good to pass up. Who knows, he may be able to make a friend in the process. Lord knows he could use more of those!

“So, um, Russia… what do you think of him? Of Justin.” Canada looked up hopefully; still slightly afraid he was being lead on. Ivan noticed this and smiled comfortingly (or at least as comfortingly as he could, this is Russia we’re talking about, after all,) for once not relishing in another’s nervousness and pain. Whether he had admitted it to himself or not, Russia was desperately craving companionship. And this Canada guy might just make a good friend. Plus, he might get to listen to some Justin Bieber music on the side. Win-win, da?

Nodding, he smiled. “Why is Justin so looked down upon by the other countries? He is amazing, da. Is there any other music of his I could listen to? Sadly, I’ve only heard one song.” Matthew grinned, pulling out a box of CDs. He had a ton of albums, from people such as Neil Young, Avril Lavigne, Nickelback, and many others, but the ones on top- and obviously most listened to- were the JB ones.

“Let’s start with My World 2.0, okay?” Canada took out the CD and put it in the complex (and expensive-looking, if you ask me) stereo system, humming happily to himself. Russia calmly watched the Canadian, letting his hand trail over a poster. Smiling, he noticed it was signed. Looking at the one closest to him, Russia blinked. JB wrote more than just his name. Leaning forward, Ivan read what Justin had to say.

' _Hey, Canada! Just want ta let u know that you’re the best home country I could ask for, and that I’m really glad you like my music! It’s really nice to know I’m appreciated back home. Love, Justin. <3_'

Russia blinked again. Bieber was Canadian? He’d always assumed the idol was American! But then again, this made a lot more sense. Someone as angelic as Justin could never come from such a barbaric, idiotic, hero-obsessed country!

“You must be so proud, Canada. To have someone so talented come from your country… I’ll admit, da, I’m jealous.” Matthew paled. Jealous? He was jealous? That was not a good sign, not good at all. When Russia was jealous, he had a tendency to take out his frustrations on the people he was jealous of. “Y-yeah, I’m really proud of him. Wouldn’t you b-be too…?”

Twittering about nervously, Canada cautiously looked up at the taller country that was smiling creepily. (Is it just me, or are all Russia’s smiles creepy?) “Da, of course I would~! He is very talented, da.” His smile softened as he sat down on the bed, still scanning the room. Canada relaxed slightly, but was still tense. What if Russia kidnapped JB or something? Because seriously, he wouldn’t put it below the other man.

The silence stretched, only broken by the music in the background. Somehow, it wasn’t strained or awkward: just quiet. As the song changed, Russia smiled. Was ALL of Bieber’s music so perfect? The only other song he’d heard was ‘Baby’, and that was only that morning when he’d listened to it.

“What song is this? Tell me, da.” Canada smiled, ignoring the fact that he was ordered to answer, not asked. He was more than happy to talk about his favorite citizen. He knew almost everything about Justin (not is a stalkerish way, of course! He was just checking up on his citizen… heh heh… not stalking…) so it was nice to share his vast knowledge. Never before had he met someone who cared.

“Oh! It’s the second song on his CD! It’s called Somebody to Love. Here, take a look.” Matthew handed Russia the CD case, not even bothering to fight off his oncoming smile. Nor did he need to, for Ivan was grinning just as widely. Even though it wasn’t meant to be, the taller nation’s smile was still… creepy.

Canada could tell it wasn’t intentional, though, so Matthew ignored that fact. “Ah, Matvey, do you mind if I borrow these? I promise I’ll give them back, da.” Russia gestured to the pile of CDs. Matthew nodded. “Eh? Of course! Here they are: My World 2.0, Under the Mistletoe, My Worlds Acoustic, and Never Say Never. So, Russia- ” “Call me Ivan, da~!” “Oh, uh, Ivan… how long are you staying? The G8 meeting ended a week ago…”

When Canada asked that, a thought struck him. _Why is Russia still here, and IN MY HOUSE, for that matter?!_ Matthew paled. _What if he’s plotting against me? What if, what if he’s here to try and…_ gulping, Canada forced himself to finish the thought… _try and… become one with me?_ Matthew shuddered, praying that wasn’t the case. However, the nervous nation was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Russia- now Ivan- answering his question.

“…and that’s why I’m still here, da.” Canada blinked, realizing he missed the whole explanation. He’d heard something about Kumakiji and… revenge? He must’ve heard that wrong. “U-um, could you repeat that? Sorry…”

Sighing in annoyance, Russia crossed his arms. “Nyet~. You were the one who didn’t listen.” Frowning guiltily, Canada looked at his feet. Russia was right, it was his fault for not listening, but what if he was here for a creepy reason? He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer form the stubborn ex-communist. Smiling, Russia looked innocently at Matthew.

“So, Matvey, let me stay at your house, da. Please~?” He looked Canada hopefully in the eyes, pushing out his lower lip in a pout, trying to look as pleasant as possible. Matthew sighed, his resolve crumbling. “I guess the hotel bill does add up after a while, eh? And you did say please… um… ”

_Not to mention you could easily kill me if I say no… but he asked nicely… and likes Justin Bieber… maybe he isn’t so bad…_ “I get it, da. Why trust the creepy commie? Everyone hates me; I should know that. It always ends like this; I don’t know why I even bothered to hope otherwise...” Ivan looked down at the floor dejectedly, but was secretly trying to hide his smile at Canada’s expression. The little nation was so gullible.

And although Russia hated pity, manipulating others was a favorite pastime of his. Not to say he was lying, though. Russia really _did_ hate how everyone hated him; sure, he liked to have people’s respect, and was undoubtedly a sadist, but he did get lonely.

“E-eh? I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t hate you… I just don’t really know where you could stay! None of the guest bedrooms are clean. Y-you can stay, if you don’t mind the couch…” Russia lowered his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, pouting. “But Matvey… I wanna sleep in your room!” Canada blushed. “E-eh?!” Tilting his head to the side, Russia smiled innocently.

“That way, I can fall asleep looking at Justin’s beautiful face~!” Sighing in relief, Canada relaxed. “Oh, thank god-” “And maybe comrade Matvey could become one with me, da?”

^J^

Russia grinned as he sat up on the makeshift bed/couch, despite the fact he was not a morning person. The G8 meeting had ended over a month ago, and Ivan had every reason to go back to Russia- except for the fact that he didn’t want to. And seriously, he was Ivan-fucking-Braginski; he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Even freeload off of unfortunate and innocent JB loving Canadians.

Matthew wasn’t exactly excited about the situation, but hey, at least he had someone to talk about Justin to. In fact, although he was very reluctant to admit it to himself, Canada was having a lot of fun. In just the past three and a half weeks, the duo had already memorized every Bieber CD in existence and fanboyed at every possible moment. Tonight, though, was a special night.

Truth be told, Russia was extremely nervous about how it would go, having been planning it for the past week. He could imagine exactly how everything was going to go, down to the last detail.

It would be late at night, after a nice and mellow day. They would change into their pajamas as normal, ready for bed. But they weren’t going to be getting any sleep, not if Ivan had anything to say about it. He had something much better planned. You see, Ivan knew exactly how everything would go: how they would curl up on the bed, Canada in his arms. And then, the _real_ fun would begin. Because next, they were going to…

WATCH THE JUSTIN BIEBER MOVIE!!!~ Barely containing his excitement about his upcoming plans, Russia bounced into the kitchen where Canada was making pancakes. “Privet, Matvey~!” Ivan grinned, patting the boy (gently!) on the head.

“H-hello, Russi-” “I thought I told you to call me Ivan, da? Kolkolkol.” Gulping nervously, Canada nodded. Although it was needless to he was still frightened by the imposing country, the two had formed a cautious, yet genuine nonetheless, friendship. Matthew was extremely grateful _someone_ noticed him, even if it _was_ Russia.

But being the meek, shy county he was, Canada wasn’t sure if he was ready to be on a first name basis yet. Russia was known for insanity issues, after all. But that being the case, it would probably be better to play it safe. And besides, he’d been really nice so far. “Okay… Ivan. How are you this morning? I’m cooking breakfast. Pancakes okay with you?” Canada inquired softly, his voice never rising more than his normal almost-whisper.

Russia smiled, nodding. “Da, pancakes are great~!” Matthew finished cooking as Ivan got out the maple syrup. Although it wasn’t necessarily popular at his place, Russia had grown rather fond of the sticky, sweet substance. Once during the cold war he’d been forced to try some of America’s ‘pancake syrup’, but it had nothing on the real deal. He doubted it had any real maple sap in it. But this stuff, real maple syrup, was heavenly. Especially when mixed with vodka.

Getting into their daily routine, the two men started setting the table. “So Matvey, what do you feel like doing today?” Smiling, Russia sat down in his seat. Soon, though, his smile disappeared; the bastard bear was begging for food at his feet. Again.

He never liked that bear. He may have been the reason the two countries got to befriend each other, but the little white mammal was anything but forgiven. People- or animals- couldn’t just bite Russia and expect to get away with it. He was going to pay. Not that Canada had to know, of course. It was going to be between just him and the bear, a battle between men. Or, in the case, a battle between an apparently insane country and a talking polar bear. (Perfectly normal, right?)

Russia narrowed his eyes. What was so special about that puffball anyway? ! All it ever did was sleep and beg for food. He couldn’t even remember his master’s name! Sure, Canada never got his name right either- but that was irrelevant. Russia didn’t like the animal; he would make a much, _much_ better companion for Matvey.

“Food.”Kumajirou whined pathetically, putting his paws on Russia’s knees as he hopefully looked up into the nation’s eyes. The pleading expression transitioned into a glare as Ivan smirked. “Nyet. He baked the pancakes for me. Matvey must like me better, da~?”

Kumajirou blinked. “Who?” Sparks (of the not-so-pleasant nature) flew between them as Russia narrowed his eyes at Kumajirou. That bear must’ve had a lot of nerve. Ivan wanted, no, he needed a friend, and so far Canada was the only one to have given him the time of day in that aspect.

Yet somehow, he’d never truly understand why, his dear Matvey cared more about the bear. Russia’s heart ached, and he had to resist the urge to take it out and save himself from the pain. But no, he was stronger than that. There was no way he’d let himself, the feared Russia, be jealous of a mere bear.

Sighing, Russia answered the question. “Your master’s name is Canada, da. Remember it, or else you might end up with more brain damage than you do now.” Kumajirou shrugged. “Oh.” He walked away and over to his owner, figuring that he would have a better chance at food with the confusingly familiar Canadian.

“Food.” Matthew smiled. “Here, Kimijara, breakfast.” He tossed him a frozen fish for the bear to gnaw on, chuckling. Walking over to the table, Canada smiled softly to the Russian as he dished up his food. “How’s breakfast?” Matthew innocently inquired, drenching his maple syrup infused pancakes in maple syrup.

“Very good, da~.” They ate in relative silence, but it wasn’t in any way awkward. In fact, it was a calm, relaxing, amiable kind of quiet, for it was still early in the morning. Within minutes they were done. Drowsily getting up, the two went into the living room to clean up the mess they made from their fun the previous night. (Now now, get your minds out of the gutter!)

Russia smiled as Canada turned on some of Justin’s music, absentmindedly picking up one of the many JB posters littering the floor. The two had fanboyed all night, and he’d be damned to say they didn’t enjoy it. In the few weeks he’d been in Canada (not like that! Grow up, you guys, seriously) Russia had become as obsessive as could be, both blowing away and inspiring Canada with his ultimate level of fanboyness.

Their friendship was growing, for they both trusted eachother with the knowledge of their most shameful indulgence. No one else could know of their JB obsession. It would be the end of them. Apparently, though, some higher power had it out for them. Because, as the two men were picking up the Justin Bieber merchandise they both treasured so much, the door was flung open.

“Yo Mattie! I got bored, so I decided to come over! I… brought… burgers….” Alfred, who had just oh-so-rudely barged in, froze at the traumatizing scene of utmost horror before him. It was a nightmare, it just had to be! Why would his sweet little Mattie be looking through JB stuff, much less with the one and only evil commie Russia? ! It… it couldn’t be happening! “B-brother… what are you… how could you…?”

Eyes wide in abject terror, America gulped. There was no way Canada would do something like this to him. His little Mattie was too innocent! Unless… the commie bastard! He must have brainwashed his poor Mattie! America angrily narrowed his eyes.

“Step away from my brother. Now.” Russia frowned in annoyance at the young nation’s demanding tone, before it disappeared and was replaced by an unnerving smile, a purple aura emitting off of him.

“KOLKOLKOLKOL. I can hang out with comrade Matvey as much as I want, da? Besides, it’s not like you can keep me away.” Russia didn’t bother to hide the threat in his tone, pulling a conflicted Canada into a tight embrace and holding him close to his chest. The smaller nation blushed despite his confusion. “E-eh? Ivan, what are you doing?”

America’s blood started to boil. Why was he on a first name basis with little Mattie? The nerve! “ _Let. Him_. _Go_.” For once, Alfred wasn’t smiling goofily. His glasses glinted evilly in the light. Sure, he rarely remembered his bro, but they were family. And what is family for other than to help eachother when fat commies try to brainwash them into Bieber-loving freaks?

America pulled out his gun. There was no way he was going to let Mattie listen to Justin Bieber, it would be too horrible. And it’s not like his brother could already like him Justin; Al would know if he did, right? Just as he was about to charge at the evil commie, he froze.

What was he doing? A gun would be too easy! He needed a crueler punishment for the Russian. Smiling, he pocketed his weapon, almost bursting out laughing at the frozen freak’s expression. The fat bastard was smug, huh? What’d he think he did, scare the hero off? As if! America grinned, deciding it was time for _it_. His secret weapon was finally going to be revealed!

“You really should listen to me, commie. I’m not going to go easy on you anymore.” Reaching into a pocket, Alfred pulled out something that surprised both of his spectators. An iPod. “Behold… my ultimate weapon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Then, he did the unthinkable: pressed play. Noone was prepared for what came next.

“Friday! Friday! Getting’ down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!” Russia cringed, trying to block out the noise. He’d grown up with an undoubtedly and undeniably tragic life, so it’s true to say Ivan was more or less immune to pain, but this was much worse than anything he’d experienced before. His poor ears were in pure agony. But Ivan held fast: it was nothing a little JB later couldn’t cure, after all! He would have to handle it, if only for dear little Matvey’s sake.

“Silly little Amerika, is that all you can do? I expected more.” Russia giggled, causing America to pale. His secret weapon wasn’t working? ! What was that commie? ! An alien? ! “Of course not, dude! I’m the hero, I always have a plan!” The bespectacled blonde grinned, trying to disguise the fact that he in fact did not have a plan.

Luckily for him, though, he was American; and if there was one thing they were known for (other than their tastelessness and idiocy, of course,) it was Hollywood. Alfred was certain could act his way through anything. “In fact, if you don’t leave right now, I have something that could blow your scrawny country out of the water!”

Ivan narrowed his eyes, having had enough of the idiot’s meddling. Why wouldn’t anyone let him have friends? Even his own little sister scared everyone away! (Not that he could blame them for running.) “Of course you do, da. Well, enough talking. As… amusing, as your company is, leave. Now. Matvey doesn’t want to see you right now, he’s busy.”

Said boy squirmed, still recovering from the nasally screeching noise some called ‘music.’ What exactly was going on? He couldn’t tell. They were… fighting over him? Why would they do that? He wasn’t usually someone to be seen, let alone fought over! But that was what was going to happen, apparently. A fight. The two political superpowers glared at each other, as harsh as they were during the cold war, and Matthew started to panic.

If they started to sight, someone might get hurt! _Or even worse_ , Canada thought while paling, _they might ruin my house!!_ Taking a deep breath, Matthew tried to wriggle out of Russia’s grip. The taller nation just tightened his embrace in return.

“Calm down you two! It’s nothing to fight over, eh?” Both men narrowed their eyes. “Let my bro go, dude. You saw how he just tried to get away. He obviously doesn’t want to be near you. And why would he? You’re just a Bieber loving freak!”

Russia growled in response. “You don’t know anything, capitalist pig. Matvey loves to hang out with me, da! We’re comrades!” Smiling eerily, he patted Canada’s head. “Right Matvey?” Matthew blinked, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t end in two of the people he had come to care for tearing at each other’s throats. America didn’t even bother to wait for an answer.

“Let. Him. Go.” “Nyet!” Trying to think as the other two bickered (or more like threw every insult known to man at each other,) Canada squeezed his eyes shut. “Please don’t fight…” No one heard his quiet plea. Taking a breath, he tried again. “Don’t fight!”

Suddenly, something snapped inside Canada. It was him they were ‘protecting’, so why wouldn’t they listen? ! They even had the nerve to talk about him in the background! He was never noticed, even when he had something important to say! Who did they think they were? !

“ _SHUT! UP!_ You, America! Stop being so stupid! Do you even know how to think? ! You don’t even know what me and Ivan were doing! He’s my friend, and there’s nothing you can do about it! It’s so annoying how you always boss me around! To make matters worse, the only times you even see me are when you either have no one else you can possibly be with, or when you want to tell me what to do! You’re not the boss of me!” Panting, the usually meek nation glared at his brother.

Walking over to the taller twin, Canada (who had escaped out of Russia’s embrace using his ultra-ninja skills he’d unintentionally acquired along with his invisibility) started dragging the shocked American out the door. Russia giggled at the scene- until Matthew turned to him, that is.

Glowering, he stared at the Russian. “Don’t think I forgot about you, ‘comrade’. Was all that really necessary? I know my brother’s an idiot, but seriously! ? Pissing him off like that was just as immature! And last but not least, don’t start fights in other people’s houses!”

Russia flinched, looking down at his feet. He didn’t want his little Matvey to hate him! Realizing something, the Slavic man froze. _Wait, when did Canada become_ my _Matvey? Do I…_ like _him?_ Head spinning, Russia found that if he did in fact ‘like’ the smaller country, he didn’t mind that fact at all. “I’m sorry, Matvey. I’ll make it up to you, da~?”

Canada blinked, startled out of his rage by the rare apology he obviously wasn’t expecting. “Eh? You’re really sorry?” Maybe he was being serious… “Da!” Matthew smiled, all previous anger fading away. Why was he even mad in the first place? Canada couldn’t remember. Oh well, it was probably just misplaced agitation towards his brother.

“So… how are you going to make it up to me?” Russia grinned. “How about a movie night~?”

^J^

It had only been a month since Russia left, and Canada was already lonely. A few days after the America incident, Ivan got a call from his boss saying that he had to return home. Russia agreed to go, albeit reluctantly, unable to ignore his duties as a country. And sadly, that meant leaving.

The taller man promised to come back as soon as he could, but how long would that take? Looking at a poster on his wall, Matthew felt his heart ache; not even Justin Bieber seemed to help his loneliness, he just made him think of Russia. It was nice to be remembered, but normally people only did so when he was there with them, and being forgotten again would be hard.

He could only hope Ivan remembered. However unlikely that was. “I guess it’s just you and me, Kumajon.” Sighing, the nation gazed wistfully out the window. He’d always been alone, he was used to it; but Matthew had to admit that after having a steadfast friend, if only for a short while, being by himself was even worse.

And there was still the constant worry of being always forgotten. It really wasn’t a farfetched idea, Ivan forgetting him. France used to remember him, once upon a time, but he even slipped his papa’s mind after a couple dozen years. Except, of course, the times when France is desperate for somebody to feel up. He’s perfectly visible then.

But Russia was somehow different, or at least Canada liked to think that. When they were together, Ivan never overlooked him, and always listened to what he had to say, which was something even his dear papa had failed to do. Canada smiled, reminiscing in his newly acquired memories. Yes, Russia was an amazing friend. Even if Alfred hated him.

Leaning back in the leather recliner he happened to be situated on, Matthew sighed. No one seemed to approve his friendship. Or understand it, for that matter. Is it that wrong for two lonely people to be friends? America thought not, and took it upon himself to tell their family about it, saying his little bro was ‘being brainwashed by the evil commie, dude,’ and even dragging the Canadian along with him.

Everyone’s reaction was instantaneous. Arthur got extremely confused, trying to figure out who this ‘little bro’ was. Alfred kept gesturing to empty air! Did America have imaginary friends of his own? ! France, on the other hand, was ecstatic. His little boy was finally growing up! Sure, he wasn’t particularly fond of the intimidating world power, but France was glad his Matthiew finally found someone. And the first thing he did was… ask if they used protection. Well, that’s France for you. Needless to say, he was promptly punched by a pissed off Alfred.

But whenever Canada remembered his papa’s comment, he couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement (and blush, no matter how vehemently he denies it.) Russia obviously didn’t see him like that… right? And he didn’t like Russia like that, either! Sure, Ivan did have a certain… appeal, and with his childish face, ash-blonde hair, fair skin, and captivatingly vivid purple eyes, Canada couldn’t deny the Russian was attractive.

But still, they were both guys, so it’s not like they could like each other… Right? Of course not, that would just be absurd! Besides, even though Matthew thought the other man attractive, there was no way Ivan thought the same of him. But why should he care? They were only two friends, bonding over their mutual love of Justin Bieber!

And for some odd reason, that thought made his heart ache. Did he want Ivan to see him like that? Sighing again, Canada shook his head. He was overthinking. Russia was a good friend- nothing more.

He was just bored, and probably going crazy in loneliness. There weren’t many things to do by yourself (talking polar bears excluded, of course) at home, so Canada was completely at loss for what to do. He’d already learnt that fanboying isn’t as fun by himself, and since Russia was in, well, Russia, he very well didn’t have anyone nearby willing to join him.

“What should I do, Justin?” Matthew asked a random poster, completely at a loss. _Great, now I’m talking to inanimate objects. Perfect_. Then, as he scanned the room, something finally caught his eye. Half hidden behind a dozen winter coats, there was a pair of ice skates. “Kamukirou, guard the house for me while I’m gone. I’ll be back soon.”

Canada yelled (or as anyone else would consider it, loudly whispered) to his bear buddy. “Who?” Matthew deflated slightly, almost losing his current good mood. Almost. “Canada, your owner.” “Oh.”

Sighing, he picked up a hockey stick (that just so happened to be signed by Justin Bieber himself) and started walking towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, though, the phone rang. Dashing over, he quickly picked up. What if it was important?

“Hello?” Recognizing the voice on the other end, Canada smiled. “I was just about to go play hockey… Eh?!” Canada turned bright red. “...Yeah… Okay…!” Blushing, he got off the phone. “Guess I won’t be playing hockey after all…”

^J^

Everything in the office looked bleak, and Russia found himself wishing his boss would let him go back to Canada again. His boss was glad Russia was getting along well with other countries, for allies are always a nice thing to have, but not enough to let Ivan prioritize it over work.

Russia personally thought foreign relations were more important, seeing as he would have to live knowing them for an indefinite amount of time, but the short-lived humans didn’t seem to agree. Work always had to come first for them to be happy. And he had to satisfy and provide for his people, right?

Still, he would much rather be with his Matvey. _His_ Matvey. After the month since he’d left, Ivan had finally come to terms with his feelings. He loved Canada. And you know what? Ivan was damn proud of that fact. He wasn’t sure what happened, when his feelings of friendship changed, but sometime while they crazily obsessed over the angelic being known as Justin Bieber it changed into something more. Bonding over Bieber; by far the best way to fall in love.

Sighing, the nation spun around in his ah-mazingly comfortable swivel chair. Love. What a funny little word. If this was what it felt like, he couldn’t blame Natalia for stalking him- N-not that he didn’t want her to stop, though! She was scary!!

Ivan really hoped he wouldn’t start acting like that any time soon. He was inexperienced in love, though; how do you tell people how you feel? How do you ask them out? What do you even do on dates? If Ivan didn’t figure everything out soon, everything would keep going like normal, they would stay nothing but friends.

Wait, what if Matvey didn’t like him like that? It would be horrible! Now that he’d found the magic known as love, Russia wasn’t going to settle for rejection! Rolling over to his office computer, Ivan looked at his screen saver. “What should I do, Justin?” Russia asked his screen, completely at a loss. The boyishly beautiful image of the teen didn’t reply. Sighing in disappointment (as if he actually expected an answer,) Ivan leaned back.

JB was the only thing keeping him and Canada together, and in 100 years time they might go back to being nothing more than casual acquaintances. That means he’d have to act fast. So, Justin Bieber was all that connected them… maybe he could use that connection to his advantage. Sure it was the only thing, but it was also a big thing, one that Russia was going to milk for all it’s worth. And he now had the perfect idea on how to do that.

Pulling up the Internet, Ivan grinned. Click. Click. And done. It was a sealed deal now, Canada would be his. And he’d have a fun time winning him over, too. Picking up his phone, Russia rang up his boss’s cell, perfectly aware that it wasn’t on at the moment.

“I’m going to be out of town for about a week, da. Don’t worry; I already finished all my work. And you can’t stop me from leaving~!” As he hung up his grin widened. He was now free to plan. Everything would have to be perfect. If everything happened right, Canada was sure to have one of the most exciting nights of his life. First, though, he had to make sure the other man’s schedule was open.

What if he was busy? What if his boss didn’t like their relationship? What if… what if he didn’t want to see him? If that happened, Russia didn’t know what he would do. In that case, it was probably best to not let his little Matvey know it was a date until it was too late to back out. Picking up his phone, Ivan gulped. “I hope this works…”

Fingers shaking, he dialed in the number he had accidentally memorized (that tends to happen after staring at it for 730 hours, 17minutes, and 27 seconds. Not to say he counted, of course!) After a few seconds of dial tone, someone finally picked up.

“Hello?” Russia grinned, listening to the delectably soft voice. “Privet~! What are you doing today?” Listening to the other person speak, Ivan started to blush. “Even his voice is adorable…” The voice on the other end stopped, and Ivan froze.

_Did I just say that out loud?!_

“Eh?!”

_I’ll take that as a yes._

“Oh come on, you agree, da! I could listen to Justin speak all day!” He rushed out a reply, trying to disguise his slipup. Luckily, the Canadian never brought it up. And then Ivan got down to business.

“So Matvey, I don’t have any work all next week and was wondering if you might want to, um… go on an…. Outing? With me?” Swallowing nervously, Ivan held his breath. _Say yes!_ Turning blue from lack of oxygen, he anxiously awaited a reply. Over the phone, Canada’s faint reply could be heard. “Okay…” One word, plain and simple: _okay_. How could it fill him such happiness?! Ivan felt so happy, it was unreal.

He wanted to dance around giving sunflowers to everyone he met, and fly around on rainbows. Not that he would actually do that, of course! “Perfect~! Meet me tomorrow morning, 7:00 am, at the park~! I’ll see you soon, da~!” Hanging up the phone, Russia’s face flushed scarlet. Everything was set. Now his plan had to work. Shutting down the computer, Ivan got up to leave. Now all he had to do was pack. In a few hours time, he would get to see his Matvey again. And then, his plan would get set into motion.

^J^

Glaring irritably at the ceiling as he lay in bed, America turned up his already-deafening music. Just what was that commie up to? He didn’t trust the taller nation one bit, and was worried about little Mattie.

Although they were twins, Alfred was older (by two minutes,) and therefore felt obliged to look out for his little bro. He was the hero, after all! But somehow, the fatty had started brainwashing people with Justin Bieber! It was the only explanation! Why else would Mattie like him? There was no way they would hang out _voluntarily_!

Sure Canada was naïve, but not stupid! And besides, it was obvious Russia was some mutant monster, or maybe an alien. How else could he be unaffected by the Rebecca Ray™?! It was his top-secret hero weapon! There was still hope, though… for surely he couldn’t survive the Burger Beam™! It was all-powerful!

Despite the fact that he was sad his first weapon failed, America had to respect Russia’s tactic as well. Justin Bieber could be pretty strong too. Turning one of America’s own (for where else could JB possibly come from?) pop stars against him was pretty clever. There was so far no known cure for the Bieber Fever. And Alfred only knew this too well, for he already had scientists searching for one.

And there was no way to defeat him either; because already a large amount of America’s immense population had been infected. Not that Alfred could blame them, the tunes were really catchy… “Ugh!”

Turning up the radio once again, America rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow. Sighing in annoyance, he got up and turned the music off. That one song was stuck in his head again. Why did Russia have to be playing it when he decided to barge in?! Something would have to be done about this.

Musing to himself, America smirked. “Justin Bieber, hm?” Uncharacteristically serious, Alfred pulled out his phone and called someone. “Yo dude, America here. There’s something I want… of course you would know, it’s your job… yup, to Justin Bieber … I don’t care if it’s illegal. I’ll get what I want either way, dude! … Aw yeah, now we’re talkin! Yeah! OK, bye!”

Hanging up the phone, Alfred smirked. “This weekend is going to be fun~!”

^J^

It was a beautiful day out when Canada went to the park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and, most importantly, there were no annoying Americans to ruin his mood. Because seriously, tourists love to run up to him asking for directions, or even just random questions. Like if his blood tasted like maple syrup, or he considered moose wrestling a sport. (Which he did, by the way.) It was extremely annoying.

But it was a good day, and Canada had yet to encounter any said tourists. He’d spent the entire previous day cleaning up his house, determined to not have Russia sleep on the couch again. And because of that, he more or less ignored Kumajirou, much to the bear’s annoyance.

Still, if his master was happy he was happy. If only it wasn’t mean scarf-man he was being overlooked for, if it was anyone else he wouldn’t care less. The big man looked dangerous, but Kumajirou was confident his master could protect himself. Besides, if scarf-man tried anything, the little polar bear would make his regret ever messing with what’s-his-name.

And on that bright, fresh morning, master looked so happy; Kumajirou decided then and there to trust him to make his on decisions. Owner wouldn’t be friends with a bad person, right? He must know what he was doing, Kumajirou had a smart master. In fact, Kuma was very proud of what’s-his-name, and always bragged about him to the other animals.

His master was peaceful but strong, never got on anyone’s bad side, spoke two languages fluently, played hockey like a pro and, most impressively, was a real-life ninja! On occasion, one of the others would claim to have never seen him, but that made Kumajirou even more smugly proud. His master was just that good. In fact, he was such a good ninja that Kumajirou couldn’t even remember his name! That takes serious talent.

But despite the lack of memory where names were concerned, Kumajirou and his master were inseparable. Until now, at least. That one scary Russian, Ivan, who kept taking up all Who’s-it’s time, was becoming more important than Kumajirou. But as long as he could protect master, he would gladly step aside for scarf-man. Only if master wanted that, of course.

Glancing at what’s-his-name, Kumajirou sighed. If his master ever decided he didn’t want to be around the scary tall guy, Kumajirou would happily bite him again. And hopefully make it painful. But at the moment, it seemed Master was excited to see scarf-man. That being the case, he probably wanted some space. Kumajirou started walking away, not wanting to get in master’s way. Noticing this, Canada blinked.

“Kimihigundu, where are you going?” It confused the nation; Kumudisa never went off on his own. “Food.” Ah, that explains it. Smiling, Matthew shook his head in amusement. When _wasn’t_ Kamikoru hungry? “There’s some fish out in the backyard at home. Go get some, Kima.”

The bear nodded, heading back in the direction they came. Canada smiled slightly, before sighing and glancing at his watch. It was 7:01, was Russia late? That didn’t seem very in character of him…. suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him from behind, more or less suffocating the poor Canadian.

“Comrade Matvey, I missed you~!” Blushing, Canada started to pull away. “H-hello, Ivan…” Russia grinned. “You called me by my name without me reminding you! Yay~!” Matthew’s blush deepened. “I guess I did, eh? So… what are we doing today?” Ivan’s smile widened. “You’ll see…. But first, let’s just hang out, da?” Canada nodded. And so the day went on, with the two of them doing nothing in particular but having a great time nonetheless. And finally, the time of Russia’s grand plan had begun. The sun was just about to set when Russia led Canada to his car.

“Now Matvey, don’t look out the windows, okay? I want to keep where we’re going a secret~!” Canada nodded nervously. “Okay…” Smiling, Russia handed his private driver some directions. In less that an hour, they were downtown, and curiosity was tearing Canada up. Where could they be headed? They were going to Toronto, and he knew about something special that was happening today, but would Russia…?

Yes, Russia would. That had to be it. What else could he possibly be doing? It was amazing! “Russia… did you really do what I think you did?” Canada’s voice was laced with disbelief and excitement. “Da~!” Russia had, Russia had… BOUGHT TICKETS TO THE JUSTN BIEBER CONCERT!!!!! Canada almost died of happiness. “Ah~ here we are!” Climbing out of the car, Russia opened the door for Canada. _What a gentleman…_ Matthew blushed.

“T-thank you, Ivan.” Smiling up at Russia, Canada grabbed his hand. The two walked through the Canadian crowd, smiling. Russia felt like his heart was about to burst. Everything was going perfectly! The day had gone smoothly, with the two of them having the best of times, and now the main event was about to begin.

He was so lucky, to be there with his Matvey. In fact, he barely managed to get tickets, only able to do so by both threatening and bribing a few higher-ups in the company. But it was worth it, seeing how excited his Matvey was. He was so adorable!

Not able to hold himself back, Ivan pulled Canada into a giant, bone-crushing hug. “I missed you soooo much when I was gone, da~! I’m so happy to see you again~!” Matthew blushed and gently pulled away. “I missed you then, too…” _More than you’ll ever know._ The moment Matthew saw Ivan earlier, he realized just how much he’s missed him. In fact, he liked him as more than a friend.

Not that Russia would ever like someone like him back, though. Besides, like he’d pointed out to himself long age, they were both guys. He’d had this same argument with himself countless times, but he found himself not caring.

Ignoring any warning bells in his mind, Canada happily latched himself onto Ivan’s arm. Russia looked down at him, a soft blush adorning hes cheeks. Russia blushed! Looking down and flushing scarlet himself, Canada reluctantly let go of Ivan’s arm.

“Ah, don’t! I- I like it when you hold me, da…” “Oh… okay…” Shyly grabbing his arm again, the two made the way to their (very good, btw) seats. They were in the third row, a bit off to the side, but they had a clear view of the stage. Leaning his head on Russia’s shoulder, Canada sighed happily.

He wished every day was like this; clear skies, no work, Justin Bieber concerts, hanging out with Russia without a care in the world… yeah, he could get used to this. “Ivan… thanks for coming back... for not forgetting me. No one else has done so much for me before, so… thanks.” Smiling, Russia patted his head.

“It was nothing, Matvey~. Why would I ever forget you?” Frowning, Matthew looked down. “Well, I don’t exactly stand out… and everyone else has forgotten, so…” Russia frowned as well. “That’s just silly, da. Just because other’s forget you doesn’t mean I will.” Canada blinked, smiling softly. “You really think that? Reall-” “HAHAHAHA! This is awesome!” The pair froze, turning around to look at… America?

He appeared to be up front and center, with probably some of the best seats in the house… but… “What is Amerika doing here?” Canada shook his head, not knowing the answer. Smiling eerily, Russia grabbed Matthew’s hand. “Why don’t we find out?” Ivan dragged Canada over to where Alfred was standing.

“Amerika! Funny seeing you here, da~? What are you doing~?” Alfred froze, turning to face them. “Uh, hey Mattie. Hi Commie bastard, I guess… Um… I’m here to, to… I’m here to… TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE ZOMBIEPOCALIPSE! Yeah, that’s it!! HAHA! It’s not because I’ve had JB songs stuck in my head all day and illegally bought tickets yesterday… of course not… haha… yeah.”

Canada raised an eyebrow, not believing his reason in the least, but didn’t bother to say anything. And he didn’t need to, because at that second JB finally came onstage. And guess what? America fangirl-screamed louder than the two of them combined.

Russia giggled, dragging Canada back over to their seat. Now he had some blackmail material over America~ how splendid! Looking down at the smaller figure in his arms, who was watching Justin with rapt attention (and honestly, who could blame him for that?) Ivan felt himself blush. His Matvey was so adorable. He would have to somehow thank Justin Bieber for bringing them together, because if not for their shared love of him the two would have never gotten to know each other.

Smiling slightly (yet still eerily, of course) he looked up to the stage, where Justin was singing ‘Baby’, the first song he’d ever heard. If Matthew had turned down the volume that day, or was in another room, the two would have never started talking (and Kumajirou would probably be dead, too. But that’s not important~.)

And Russia didn’t want to even imagine a life where that happened. It would be too lonely… he needed Canada, more than he would have ever imagined. He loved him (not to mention his little Matvey could look pretty sexy). And listening to the song that brought them together only emphasized those feelings. Taking a deep breath, Russia decided to risk it all. Ignoring all the noise around the, Ivan gripped Canada’s shoulder.

“Canada… Matvey… I have to ask you something really important...” Looking up with a curious expression, Canada let a smile grace his (undeniably kissable, in Ivan’s opinion) lips. “What is it, Ivan?” “Matvey… will you go out with me?” Canada’s eyes widened in shock as he blushed. “W-what?!” Russia paused, smiling softly. “I really like you, love you even. Become one with mother Russia, da~?”

Looking down bashfully, Matthew bit his bottom lip. “O-okay…” It was barely a whisper, and all but drowned out in the loud cheering of the crowds, but somehow Russia managed to hear it. His heart warmed, and the nation didn’t even try to hold back his oncoming blush.

“So… if we were going out, does that make this a… date?” Still blushing, Ivan nodded. “Da, I guess so…. Do you want it to be?” Matthew smiled softly, before unexpectedly wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulder and pulling him into a sweet, innocent kiss. “I got to get out of work, see a Justin Bieber concert, and watch Alfred make a fool of himself. Best. Date. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on this website, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing as far as formatting is concerned, but, I hope you like it!


End file.
